Lessons in Love
by Dreamweaver74
Summary: Garrus tries to express himself less than successfully, and receives some sage advice from an unlikely source. FemShepxGarrus


**Update:** (02-25-2008) Egad! I didn't realize how many mistakes were in this story; my sincere apologies. Starting with the bloody title, lol! I pulled this off site to edit and have hopefully fixed all errors.

**Author's Note: **This is just a little something I needed to put down whilst working on my other stuff on FF. Considering the massive amount of quality work in this section, I really don't expect much in the way of views or reviews, but I adore this game and the universe it takes place in too much not to pay a little homage. I'm also half dead seeing as it's after three in the morning, so please be kind.

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect is the property of Bioware and Microsoft Game Studios. No copyright infringement intended.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The conversation, if one could call it that, had been brief. It had been a long tiring task tracking down Dr. Saleon, a heartless man who delighted in the suffering of his victims, but a satisfying end. Garrus was thankful, and while he wasn't entirely used to expressing himself, he wanted to make sure Kailys knew how much he appreciated what she'd done.

"Commander, do you have a moment to talk?"

Kailys nodded. She found that their talks, however short, were something she looked forward to post mission. It was remarkable, really. She never in a million years would have imagined the intense ex C-Sec officer would wind up being the closest thing to a friend she'd had in years.

"I just wanted to…to thank you, Commander."

"Um, you're welcome. But, why are you thanking me?"

"For everything you've done, for letting me come with you, and for helping me see things differently. I'm not the same man I was when all of this started."

She smiled ruefully; she could say the same about herself. The time she'd spent with her crew gave her something she'd missed in recent years-a sense of perspective. The ability to see life as more than just something to be endured. She'd spent so much of her life fighting, destroying whatever the enemy if the week happened to be, and just trying to survive. The prospect that there was more to it all never crossed her mind.

"You're very welcome, Garrus," she replied, heading back towards the lift.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

There was so much he wanted to say, but he could only hope that his intent came across, and she would understand the depth of his gratitude.

"I'm, uh.. thanks again."

Kailys furrowed her brow, a rueful smile on her lips. She waved briefly before continuing on her way.

The elevator doors closed, and Garrus released the breath he suddenly realized he'd been holding since their exchange.

"You know, there's a better way to approach things," a voice sighed behind Garrus.

"Hello, Ashley. How much did you hear? And what do you mean 'a better way'?"

"My god, you are more hopeless than Alenko! What I'm saying is that perhaps you should just tell her how you feel."

"How…I…feel. I'm sorry, I don't follow."

She was used to speaking her mind, and usually damned the consequences. The fact that she felt the need to do this for a woman who at the best of times barely spoke to her was a little beyond her comprehension. But in spite of the way she tended to come across, Ash always tried to do the right thing. If nothing else, she at least could consider it her one good deed of the day.

"Look, Garrus. We've been in quite a few battles together, and I'll probably never say this to another Turian, but I respect you. So let me give you a little advice. In all the missions we've been on, there's been one constant; the way you are with Shepard. Anyone with two eyes could see it! You steal glances when we're crammed in the Mako, your voice changes slightly, the way your….you know," she gestured to her cheek in exasperation, "whatever the hell that is on your face-"

"You mean my mandibles?"

"Yeah, right, those things. They flare out. It's your tell. If Sheppard didn't have a million other things on her mind, she'd notice in a heartbeat. So now it's up to the person that is interested in her to make the first move." She poked a finger at him.

"That would be you," she said , rolling her eyes.

"Look, this is a dangerous situation we're in, there isn't a lot of time to dick around. If I had someone special here to spend time with, you can sure as hell believe I would. You have an advantage; you aren't Alliance. There's no fraternization conflict…..get it? You have the chance, don't screw it up."

With that, she walked back to her usual station.

Garrus stared after the outspoken chief, trying to discern just what transpired.

Chief Williams resumed her tinkering, hopeful her colleague would take the initiative. Just because things were hopeless between her and the CO, didn't mean the Spectre shouldn't have a chance at happiness.


End file.
